Katya
by Seyi
Summary: JL Animated fic. Batman finds a young woman with incredible powers. Who is she and what could her appearance mean for the Justice League? READ! REVIEW! Please?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do not own, will not steal, do not sue, do not kill.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for one naughty word and a bit of innuendo.  
  
Summary: Batman finds a young woman with amazing power. How will this affect the team? I suck at summaries- just read, okay?  
  
Midnight on the streets of Gotham was quiet, uneventful. The air was cool, yet balmy and Batman shivered slightly, more of an involuntary reaction than an actual response to cold. Over his ever-present uniform, he was wearing dark khakis and a Gotham Knights sweatshirt with a hood, pulled up to cover his mask. There was no way he wanted to be recognized in this part of town at this hour, and in this outfit he resembled no more than a heavily muscled college kid.  
  
He was walking back to the Batplane, hidden on the other side of town, enjoying both the silence and the crisp night air. The darkness had always been his favorite time of day.  
  
Batman shook the cobwebs out of his head and quickened his steps, eager to get back to the Batplane and the Watchtower. He'd spent the evening with Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans, and after an impromptu pizza feast, had played video games with them late into the night.  
  
He stared down at his Rolex and sighed. Nearly twelve-thirty, and he'd wasted his evening on pizza and games with a bunch of overhyper teenagers. "Flash must be rubbing off on me," he muttered. There were important matters pending at his own HQ. What the hell had he been thinking? "I must be possessed," he muttered.  
  
It had been fun, though. To say that Dick had been shocked when Batman arrived at the door of the mighty T would be the understatement of the year- the Bat wasn't exactly the type to make social calls. Even Batman had to admit he'd had a good time- and the kids had even invited him to stay the night. He'd been touched, but refused politely- besides the fact that he'd been shirking his duties all evening, only God could truly say what was on Robin's sofabed.  
  
He quickened his steps, eager to get back to the Watchtower and to his clean, warm bed and room. If he was lucky, tomorrow would be a light day so he could sleep in, and then work on some..  
  
"NO!"  
  
A horrified scream pierced the night air.  
  
Batman froze, on alert at once. Trying to pinpoint the exact location of the sound, he rotated slowly.  
  
"Stop! PLEASE! Oh, God..." as the noise increased, it became clear that it was coming from a small alley about fifty feet away. As the noise became more clear, he began to hear what clearly was a struggle.  
  
Batman began to run towards the sound, feeling underneath his sweatshirt for his rappelling cord. It turned out he didn't need it, however. He burst into the alley, gasping for breath, holding on to the wall for support. Curse Robin and his damned pizza...  
  
He ducked around the corner, blinking rapidly as he came under a streetlight.  
  
"What the- !"  
  
He took in the whole ugly scene in an instant.  
  
A skinny teenager, dressed in baggy sweatpants, a knit Gotham Knights cap, and a bulky down jacket was screaming. He was desperately trying to fight off a burly man who was apparently trying to force a hand down inside the boy's sweats. "No money in your pocket, hunh? Got something for me here then, kid?" he was hissing. "I'll teach you how to behave, you little-"  
  
Batman waited to hear no more. Grabbing a couple of Batdarts in either hand, he crept up behind the man, lips curled in anger and disgust. When he was finished with this freak..  
  
Just as he reached them, the man succeeded in ripping the boy's clothing. Batman sprang to action, but to his surprise, the boy let out a raw, primal scream and leaped into the air, suspended as if on a cable, face distorted in rage and fear. He lifted both fists, and a glow seemed to come from underneath his skin, burning brighter and brighter with each inch his fists were lifted. Batman lowered his darts, awed.  
  
The boy then brought his fists down, slamming them against the man's head, jolting his body with what seemed like an enormous surge of electricity. Batman himself had to leap back, curling into a ball to protect himself from the fiery backlash. He hit the ground just in time to see the boy's attacker give a horrified grimace, ride the wave of electricity, jerk three times, and then thump to the pavement, body charred and smoking.  
  
Batman reached for his darts, prepared to defend himself if necessary, but no attack came. He uncurled himself and stood cautiously, uncovering his eyes.  
  
The boy was pressed against the wall, staring in obvious horror at his attacker's fast-swelling carcass. He began to shake, looking at his hands in fear.  
  
Batman approached the boy slowly. When his dark, hooded face emerged form the shadows, the boy clambered to his feet, staring at Batman with huge, dark eyes made all the more enormous with fear. "I..you.." he was shaking violently.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Batman said soothingly, even as his mind raced. Who was this kid? Was he a villain? Where'd he get such power?  
  
He advanced slowly, palms out in front of him to show that he wasn't a threat. He had no desire to be fried to a crisp as this kid's attacker had been. "Who are you?" he asked gently.  
  
"I didn't do it! I mean, I didn't mean to..." the boy pressed his back against the brick, still shivering. He was obviously going into some kind of shock. Sparks were emitting from his fingertips, and Batman stepped back to avoid them. "Who are you working for?"  
  
"I didn't kill him! I didn't mean..he attacked me! It just happened.." the boy broke down in sobs, tears running down his face. He looked straight up into Batman's cold, steely eyes, stopped crying, and slumped to the ground.  
  
"S**t!" Frustrated, Batman indulged in profanity, something he almost never did, and knelt on the ground, taking the boy into his arms. He tilted his head back, looking into his face. It was pale and cool to the touch, but he could see a rapid pulse throbbing in his throat- the kid was still alive, at least.  
  
Placing him on his knees in an attempt to revive him, Batman slapped the boy's cheek lightly, then pulled his knitted cap off his head, trying to see his face. A cascade of thick, dark hair came loose and pooled over his arm.  
  
"You're a girl?" Batman muttered in disbelief. Further examination and an unzipping of her jacket proved her to be not even a girl, but a very slender young woman.  
  
What to do? Batman glanced at the corpse, realizing that it probably would be a good idea to vacate the alley at once. It would not behoove him to be caught with a burnt corpse and an unconscious woman in his arms. He picked her up and walked away without a backward glance, moving towards the Batplane at top speed.  
  
When Batman got back to the Watchtower, it was nearly dawn- Earth time, anyway. He crept into the side door and sneaked into the freight elevator, pressing the number for his personal suite and lab. He shifted his load to his other shoulder, eager to get upstairs. The girl was light, but he had been carrying her for quite some time.  
  
Batman exited into his personal quarters, wondering what he'd do with her. He walked to his bedroom, paused for a moment, and then placed her carefully on his bed. Going to his bathroom and his medicine cabinet, he selected a small, medically sealed packet of smelling salts, broke it open, and held it under her nose. She jerked once, coughed, sputtered, and opened her eyes.  
  
Batman was sitting on the edge of the bed, and she started violently when she saw him, going white. He reached out a restraining hand. "Don't be afraid. I'm the man who rescued you in the alley."  
  
She said nothing.  
  
Batman kept talking in his gentlest tone. "I had to get you out of there before the police came." He paused. "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
The woman ignored the question and sat up, pressing the back of one pale hand to her forehead. "Where am I?" she asked shakily. She couldn't look him in the eye.  
  
Batman bit down his natural impatience and answered quietly. "You can call me Batman, and you're in the Justice League headquarters."  
  
She stiffened, and her eyes once again filled with fear. "The American secret police?" Her voice was tinged with a European-sounding accent- German, maybe? "I have heard of you! You destroyed the Joker."  
  
Batman nodded. "We're not exactly police, but we do work with them, and we'll have to take you in if you don't tell me who you are."  
  
The woman uncrossed her legs, unable to look him directly in the eye. "My name is Katya Fedorcenko," she said, so quietly that he could barely hear her.  
  
"You sound foreign."  
  
"I'm from Russia." She lifted her eyes, and then allowed them to flicker downwards.  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm a dancer." He had to strain to hear her words. "I was with the Russian ballet, but I came here to tour." She looked up at him beseechingly. Apparently, his threat to call the authorities had made quite an impression on her. "You have to believe me."  
  
"I believe you." Batman sat down on the bed beside her. "That's why I'm curious to know where you got your powers from." He leaned forward, eyes intent.  
  
"I don't know!" she cried, close to losing control again. "It just happened!" she threw her hands up, bringing them down again in frustration. Batman reached out and grasped her wrists, trying to calm her, but was instantly thrown back by what felt like an enormous static shock.  
  
Biting back a groan, he got up with barely a wince and went to his tool drawer, dragging out a pair of heavy elbow-length black electrician's gloves. He pulled them on in one smooth motion and leap back onto his bed, pinning her down with both arms. "Stop it!"  
  
His yelling seemed to do the trick- she froze, heaving underneath him, breathing hard. Her huge, brown eyes were wet.  
  
Batman suddenly felt a wave of compassion for her. One look into her face proved she probably knew less about her powers than he did- and she was obviously scared to death. He rolled off of her and onto his side, but still held her down by an arm. "You seem to levitate and spark when you become agitated," he said. "Try not to get excited."  
  
She nodded, but tears pooled from her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. "I'm okay now." Her voice trembled, but she already seemed calmer. Batman pulled her to a sitting position. He gave her a moment to wipe her cheeks, then said coolly, "I need to notify my teammates that you're here."  
  
"I can't leave?" she asked timidly.  
  
"I'm afraid not. We need to run some tests and find out what happened to you. It's only to help you." He paused, wondering if he should say what he wanted to say next. "Besides, we're not even on earth anymore."  
  
Her eyes widened, but she didn't seem any more scared- or curious, for that matter. Perhaps she was beginning to trust him. "You need to eat something. What would you like?"  
  
She blinked. "I..."  
  
"Eat chicken soup?"  
  
"I...yes."  
  
Batman nodded briskly and headed for the door. When he reached the landing, he paused and turned, his voice dropping an octave. "Look," he said icily. "Deliberately or not, you committed a federal crime tonight. The Justice League has heavy federal backing and protection. If you don't cooperate with us..." he paused for effect. "I cannot guarantee your safety."  
  
Katya paled and nodded in complete understanding. "Yes, sir," she said in nearly a whisper.  
  
Batman felt a slight twinge of conscience at her obvious fear of him, but he shook it off and strode towards his wardrobe, which was near the door. He rummaged through his many costumes, looking for something. He finally found it and pulled it out of the back, tossing it to her. "You may want to change while I'm gone. Your clothing is filthy."  
  
Katya looked down. Her clothing was encrusted with all the muck and mire of the alley, dirt smears, and blood. Choking down a feeling of nausea, she grabbed the sweatshirt from Batman's hand. It was red, obviously never worn, and had the words "All Hail Flash as God of the Justice League" emblazoned on the front with a bolt of lightning. Her brow creased slightly.  
  
Batman smile sardonically. Who knew the sweatshirt that Flash had given him last Christmas would ever go to any use? "I'll be back in ten minutes. The bathroom is to the left. Drop your dirty things down the hatch for cleaning." He turned and headed for the door, and in a second he was gone.  
  
When the door clicked shut, Katya let out the breath she'd been holding and swung her feet off the side of the bed, heart pounding. She glanced around at the immaculate, starkly Spartan quarters, located the bathroom door and entered. It was just as bare and clean. Stripping off her clothing, she dropped them down the hatch and washed in the basin, drying herself with a thick black towel that hung on the rack.  
  
She pulled the sweatshirt over her head. It hung loosely round her thin frame and reached her knees, but at least it was clean- and dry.  
  
"Batsy!"  
  
She heard a yell on the opposite side of the door, and froze.  
  
"Bats!"  
  
She looked around desperately. Should she hide?  
  
"Guess he's not here," the voice murmured. "Computer! Open doors."  
  
"User not recognized. Access denied."  
  
"Override per code X2KJ17."  
  
Katya plunked down on the bed in a half-hearted attempt to bury herself under the covers. She heard a light, quick tread on the landing and sensed rather than saw a shadow fall over the bed.  
  
"Um, who are you?"  
  
Katya sat up, staring straight into the mask-covered eyes of a man, standing at the foot of Batman's bed. He was young, and dressed from head to toe in a sleek red jumpsuit that clung like a second skin to a slim, muscular frame. His mouth, the only feature she could see, was curved into a bemused frown.  
  
"Look, lady, I don't know how you got here, but you're not allowed to.."  
  
"To do what, Flash?" Batman had suddenly appeared behind him, carrying a tray. "And, if I may ask, how dare you enter my room?"  
  
Flash immediately turned the color of his mask and whirled around. "Um, Batman! What a surprise! I was..that is, I wanted to..I.."  
  
Batman didn't avert his glare. "Yes?"  
  
"Well..." the young man nervously shifted his feet. "I ran out of shaving cream, and GL's makes me break out, you know? And I knew you had that aloe sensitive skin stuff..I wanted to ask you for a bit but you weren't here so I'd thought I'd just duck in and take a bit..then I saw her and thought she was..but she's in your bed, isn't she? And you don't seem that surprised..and she's wearing your....Oh, man. I get it- I'm so sorry, Bats, I never thought.."  
  
"Get out." Batman's voice dripped with ice, and that glare. If looks could kill...  
  
"Sorry, Batman. I just..." Flash made a vague gesture of apology, but another look from Batman sent him skittering for the door. "Um, I think I'll leave now. Nice to meet you!" he yelled to Katya.  
  
Batman shook his head and handed the tray to Katya. He really needed to develop a better security system. Maybe something that would instantly dissolve the clothing of an intruder...  
  
Batman shook the thoughts out of his head and turned to Katya. "Eat," he urged. "I'll get my teammates together when you're finished and we can begin checking you out." He was looking forward to it- he enjoyed solving puzzles. He sat on a bedside chair, while she obediently sipped the thick brew.  
  
******************************************  
  
Flash, aka Wally West, sped through the hallways and down the stairs of the Watchtower, finally off his shift. And boy, did he have some gossip..  
  
He sped into the kitchen, narrowly missing a cranky-looking Hawkgirl, who was standing there in a tattered-looking uniform, pouring herself a cup of coffee, obviously just back from her latest mission with the Green Lantern. It wasn't like the bitter drinks made from Thangerian herbs that she missed so much, but the stuff was still pretty decent. She calmly sipped, watching Flash attempt to stop himself on the slippery linoleum, then finally stop himself by grabbing the fridge.  
  
"Flash, what is wrong with you?" she asked crossly. "Can't you ever make a normal entrance?"  
  
"Nope." Now he was hopping from foot to foot.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, wondering if it was worth it to go all the way back to her room and retrieve her mace so she could clock him with it. Who the hell was this happy this early in the morning? "Flash, if you don't stop that rocking, I swear, I'll smack you like your mother should have."  
  
Flash was too excited to be daunted, however. "I've got some great gossip, Shy!"  
  
"I don't care." Hawkgirl drained her cup and poured another. "I'm on watch in twenty minutes, despite the fact that I just came back from a mission that nearly resulted in my losing my wings. I am not in the mood for gossip."  
  
"Gossip?" the Green Lantern appeared in the doorway, looking equally tired. The entire top half of his uniform had been ripped clean off, and he was covered with what appeared to be..cat hair. "What gossip?"  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Flash asked, shocked at their appearance.  
  
"A couple cows got loose at a pet show in Metropolis," GL said grimly. He walked over to Shayera, took the coffee cup from her, and downed the rest of her drink in one swig. "They were in heat. They smelled the bulls." He looked into the cup to see if he'd missed any of the precious liquid. "Batman sent us to restore order, may he die from the plague." He handed Hawkgirl the empty cup. "More sugar next time, Shy."  
  
She glared at him, but in her current state of exhaustion could do little more than chuck the coffee cup at his head. He caught it with a beam from his ring.  
  
"Sorry, guys. But I've got some news that'll wake you up!"  
  
"Save it, sucker. I'm headed for the showers." Hawkgirl waved a dismissive hand and headed for the door.  
  
"And I'm right behind you." GL got up as well.  
  
"Batman brought a girl home last night!" he blurted out.  
  
That stopped them in their tracks. They both came back in and sat down. "You're joking," Hawkgirl said. "Batman?" It wasn't unheard of to have women over at the Watchtower- hell, Superman had Lois over at least a couple of times a month- but Batman?  
  
"The one and only." Flash leaned back, pleased with himself.  
  
"Impossible!" This was the GL. "Batman, with a woman? Forgive the language, but the Bat with a girl? It's like birds fuc*ing- no offense, Shy. You just can't picture-"  
  
"I know!" Hawkgirl cut in. "But- did you actually see anything? I mean-"  
  
"I went to Bat's room to get something at around five, Earth time," Flash said, "and this girl was sitting on his bed! Dressed in only a sweatshirt! And her hair was like, totally mussed."  
  
"No way!" Both of them were awake, now.  
  
"I'm telling you."  
  
"What'd she look like?"  
  
Flash shook his head vigorously. "Not like someone I'd expect Batman to go after, lemme tell you that. She's really small and scrawny, and she's got these really big eyes that like, pop out of her face, and..."  
  
"Good morning," Batman's cool voice filled the kitchen.  
  
Startled, the trio whirled around. Flash and Hawkgirl turned scarlet, while the GL turned a very interesting shade of maroon.  
  
"Er..morning, Batman."  
  
Batman's expression didn't change. "We have a meeting in ten minutes, in the main conference room. I expect you all to be there. Put the security systems on robotic watch."  
  
"Okay."  
  
With that, Batman turned on his heel and was gone.  
  
"Think he heard us?" Hawkgirl muttered.  
  
"Who knows?" John said in low tone. "C'mon, let's get ready for that meeting."  
  
You know what to do- REVIEW!! Next part up soon.. 


	2. Pieces of the puzzle

Disclaimer: I claim nothing. I own nothing. Therefore you cannot satisfy your wanton lust for money and sue me.

Rating: PG-13

"Miss Fedorcenko?"

Katya looked up, startled. Batman was standing in the doorway of his room, still dressed in his dark costume and cape, expression unreadable. _Batman._ The name fit him. Everything about him seemed dark and strange and…..hidden. "May I speak to you?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes on her lap. "Yes…..of course."

Batman frowned slightly. Since he woke Katya up a couple of hours ago, she seemed rather distant, though no longer frightened. "I have assembled all of my other teammates in the briefing room, and I wanted to ask if you'd join us."

"What will you ask me?"

"We just want to see of we can track down what the source of your superpowers are, and see if we can help you control them. We also need to create a statement to vouch for you if the police trace last night's…….homicide to you."

"You are so convinced that I am innocent," Katya said, softly. "I remember almost nothing."

Batman didn't reply for a minute, but as a seasoned detective he knew one thing- Katya was not any guiltier of murder than _he_ was. She didn't need to hear that yet, however. "Come with me."

Katya followed Batman down the halls of a steel-enclosed, modern building that looked vaguely familiar, then into an elevator and down to the ground level. They exited in a sparsely furnished foyer, passed what looked to be an entertainment room, and stopped in front of a large, wood-paneled door. Batman pushed the door open without a moment's hesitation and gestured for Katya to enter.

She walked in and stopped short. Inside was a large stained wood conference table, a glaringly shiny surface with the letters "JL" emblazoned in the center. Seven chairs sat around the table, and six people were already seated……or at least, she _assumed _they were people. 

On one side of the table sat a muscular, wide shouldered male with dark skin, close-cropped hair and intimidating-looking thick black brows, under which a pair of startlingly green eyes glowed. He was whispering to a woman at his side. She was young, and sported a large, winged mask that covered her face from her forehead to the tip of her nose. She also appeared to have hawk-like, beautifully detailed wings attached to her back. Beside her sat the young man she'd encountered the night before, still dressed in his blindingly-red jumpsuit, and he was talking in low tones as well. The three of them immediately ceased their whispering when they saw her eyes on them, and smiled, albeit warily.

On the other side of the table sat a dark-haired, dark eyed man in a red cape, an "S" emblazoned on his chest. He looked sober and cool-headed, much like Batman in a way, but his eyes were much warmer. A woman sat at his side. She was stunning- with a perfection of the features that occurs little in nature- bright blue eyes under sleek, slanted brows, thick raven hair that cascaded past her shoulders, a naturally red mouth, and a gold tiara on her head. Her expression, though curious, was kind. 

To her right was the last member of the group seated at the table. Although he was clearly male and had some humanoid features, the creature that occupied the seat was clearly alien. His skin was a muted green, his eyes glowed a flame-like orange, and his head was smooth and hairless. The rigidity of his expression made him look stern, though he _said _nothing, and a blue cape came up around his face, framing it as well as a red "X" across his chest.

The room was silent for a minute.

Batman crossed the room and sat on the chair at the head of the table, then gestured for Katya to join him, pulling up a chair at his side, between him and the green-skinned creature. She did so, keeping her eyes low to the ground. 

"Everyone, this is Katya Fedorcenko," Batman announced. "She…..has an extraordinary story that I think the Justice League may find interesting. Miss Fedorcenko-"

"Katya, please," she said softly. She was still looking at the floor. 

"Katya, then," Batman said gamely, "these are my teammates. Meet the Green Lantern-"

"Call me John," the green-eyed male said. She nodded and managed a half-smile.

"-Hawkgirl-"

The said Hawkgirl nodded in greeting. "Hello."

"Flash-"

Flash grinned and wiggled his fingers. "Pleasure to meet you again." He wiggled his brows wolfishly at Batman, who ignored him.

"-and on the other side, we have Superman-"

"A pleasure." Superman's tone was warm and friendly.

"-Wonder Woman-"

The woman offered a welcoming nod.

"-and J'onn J'onzz."

He gravely inclined his head.

"Now," Batman said, "this is Katya's story…." And he told them everything that had happened, from his meeting her on the street to his bringing her into the meeting.

The room was quiet for a full minute; then, characteristically, Flash broke the silence. 

"Whoa. Your version of the story is a lot different from mine…..goes to show what happens when you assume, I guess…..right, guys?" he looked at Hawkgirl and the Green Lantern, who both looked slightly ashamed. 

J'onn ignored them and eyed her carefully. "So you say you remember nothing?"

"I remember what happened up until the time when I……how do you say?" she looked at Batman for help.

"Levitated."

"Yes. When I levitated." She looked up at J'onn, meeting his gaze with a sincerity that startled him- he had never seen human eyes so large and dark. She didn't seem afraid of him at all, or even surprised by his appearance, as many humans seemed to be at first glance. "I remember feeling very warm….and then all went dark. When I was aware again, I was on the ground and Batman was there, talking to me."

"Then she fainted," Batman put in, "and I brought her here."

Superman frowned slightly. He hadn't said a word since they'd been introduced.

"Have you any idea how you gained your powers?" Wonder Woman asked.

Katya shook her head. "No."

"And yet you remember who you are." This was from John.

Katya nodded. 

"It could be some sort of post-trauma disorder, paired with a selective memory syndrome," Batman mused.

Flash groaned. "English, please."

"I think that Batman means that Katya may have suffered something so…..traumatizing that her memory effectively blocked the worst parts out…"

"Or she could have been brainwashed by whoever gave her the powers," put in Flash.

"True." The Green Lantern agreed. "Or it could have been some kind of accident."

"Could you men not discuss her like she's not in the room?" Hawkgirl said, tensely. 

The men immeadiately turned towards her, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry," muttered John. "So…….what do you think, Katya?"

"I don't know," she said quietly. "I was hoping that you would be able to….to help me, Batman said."

"There are…..various ways that one can recover a lost memory," Batman said, slowly. He glanced at J'onn.

J'onn shook his head, slightly.

"We can begin by visiting your place of residence, searching for clues……." Batman turned away from J'onn, looking Katya in the eye. "This can only be done with your cooperation, however." 

Katya stood to her feet. "Let's do it."

Surprise registered on all seven faces of the Justice League members.

"You heard the woman," Flash said, standing up. "Let's go!"

*********************************************************

"Nice area," muttered Flash, putting his hand protectively over his backside.

"WHAT are you doing?" asked the Green Lantern.

"Protecting my wallet."

"Wuss."

"Shut up!"

"Stop it, you two," Batman said, without even a glance in their direction. 

Katya had led them, after arriving back on Earth in the Javelin, to the same remote, dark, seedy-looking neighborhood that Batman had found her in. She led them to a small apartment complex, up a flight of stairs, and to a dingy door, the fading numbers "229" etched into the wood. She brought a key from the pocket of her sweats and inserted it into the lock, opening the door, flipping on an entryway light and motioning for the men to enter. 

When they did, all three men blinked in surprise. The interior of the apartment was small, featuring a living/dining room and kitchenette, with a door that must lead to the bedroom or bathroom. The place was as light and airy as the outside was dark and bleak, and smelled of potpourri and mint. 

"Nice place you've got here," Flash said, simply by way of making conversation. 

She nodded. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"No." Batman said.

"No, thanks," the Green Lantern said politely.

"Actually, I-" Flash began, then caught the look on his teammate's faces. "Errrr….no thank you."

Katya sank onto her kitchen chair in one graceful movement. "Then, please-" she gestured around the small room.

It didn't take long for the three men to search the tiny apartment, and though they were embarrassed at having to invade her privacy on such a matter, they did their job thoroughly. They found nothing conclusive, except cementing her identity- principal backup dancer with the Gotham ballet, young Russian immigrant, with all legal papers intact and stored neatly. 

"She checks out fine," muttered Flash to the others.

"Yes," Batman said hesitantly. They had looked through everything- but seemed no closer to finding out the mystery of where she'd gotten her powers.

It was about an hour later when Katya showed them to the door. "You probably should go to school tomorrow as if nothing happened," Batman commented. "We have no indication from our friends in law enforcement that you are being sought for arrest. Just……go about your business. We will be in touch."

She nodded. "Thank you," she said quietly, still staring at the floor.

Batman and his crew left, but with no little hesitation on Batman's part. As the Green Lantern and Flash scuffled behind him, he thought hard. 

"Hey, can you believe this?"

"What, Flash?"

"Look!" Flash had stopped and pointed to a plaque hanging on the wall, it's bronze brightness in direct contrast to the dingy, peeling state of the wall. In black block letters it read: _Landlord and Owner, Lex Luthor, Metropolis._

"Is there a place this guy _doesn't _own?" Flash's lip had curled up in disgust. "I mean, he lives in _Metropolis, _for the love of pete. He owns buildings in Gotham now, too?"

"Of course," breathed Batman.

Lex Luthor HAD to be behind this mystery. 

Owning a building in a city that he'd never visited? Turning timid little ballerinas into vicious, laser-beam shooting warriors?

It sounded like Lex all over.

And now the GL and Flash were staring at him- they had thought the same thing.

"No freaking way," muttered the Flash.


	3. Lex Luthor and the ballet

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, you should know this by now, yada yada yada.

**Rating: **Pretty much the same.

**Gotham****City****6:30 PM**

It caused a media sensation the next evening when Bruce Wayne attended the Gotham City ballet.

As a superhero, Batman was always reluctant to use his Bruce Wayne persona to solve his Batman cases, but in this situation, it was the perfect cover.

Late in the previous evening, after Batman, the Flash and the Green Lantern had arrived back at the Watchtower from Katya's apartment, Superman had received a call on his Clark Kent cell phone. It was the _Daily, _informing him that Metropolis billionaire Lex Luthor was attending the ballet in Gotham City, ironically in the very same theatre owned by Bruce Wayne. He was assigned a piece on it…a public relations gold mine, claimed his editor.

Batman was instantly suspicious. Why would Luthor travel all the way to Gotham to see a mere ballet performance- one that simply happened to feature Katya Fedorcenko? Business, his reps had said.

Indeed.

Batman knew better.

Bruce reached up and tied his cravat with a slightly unsteady hand, wondering why he felt so…uneasy. Anticipation seemed to fill the air- as if something was about to happen. Alfred entered the room silently, as was his trademark, holding his jacket. "Your smoking jacket, Master Bruce."

Bruce smiled inwardly. Alfred had to be the only man still alive who would still use the phrase "smoking jacket" in the year 2004. He held out his arms, and his butler carefully eased it on.

Batman walked out to his sleek, ice-blue Bentley and cranked it up. For the ten-minute ride to the theatre, he usually didn't require a driver. It looked more bachelor swinging-ish to arrive in his own car, anyway, and he did so, tires squealing as he sped into the VIP parking space he almost never used.

He stepped out of the car, tossing his keys to a nearby valet just in time to see a black stretch limo pull up to the curb and stop, a large-shouldered figure emerging from the backseat, attired similarly in a black tux, Armani no doubt. A tall, leggy, buxom blonde emerged directly behind him, clinging to his arm, and Bruce saw light from a lit streetlamp momentarily glint off the man's bald pate.

Lex Luthor.

Bruce hurried forward, hoping to catch him before he went inside, but he was ambushed by a set of reporters. "Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!"

He blinked off the initial flashbulb blindness and gave them all his famous megawatt smile, ignoring the white spots that now danced before his eyes. "How goes it?"

"What are you going to see tonight, Mr. Wayne?"

"Romeo and Juliet." Thank God, he had done at least that piece of research. Had he even stepped into this place since he'd had it built?

"You don't have a date, Mr. Wayne. Anyone in particular you've come to see?" a female reporter asked coyly.

_Certainly not you. _Bruce smirked. "Guess we'll have to find out yes?"

"Mr. Wayne, I take that this means that you are a patron of the arts."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. The reporter's voice sounded so familiar…he glanced over in time to see a broad-shouldered, dark-haired, bespectacled reporter in shirtsleeves and glasses. Clark Kent. He held back a smile.

"Yes, I am a patron of the arts. In fact, I plan to give a donation to this fine institution tonight." He smiled and waved, then began to move towards the front. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get inside, guys."

He managed to make his way over to Lex, who was flanked by his own set of reporters. The crowd parted as he shoved his way through, the reporters eager to get the shot of America's two biggest billionaires talking and shaking hands.

"Mr. Luthor?" Bruce reached his side in seconds.

Lex turned, surprised; then recognition crossed his face. "Mr. Wayne," he said, slowly.

Bruce, smiled, nodded an extended his hand to Lex, who took it and shook it firmly. "Just wanted to say welcome to Gotham, and introduce myself personally. I don't believe we've ever met."

Luthor smiled amiably and nodded. "No, we haven't. I know you quite well by reputation, however." All good reports let me assure you!"

Bruce laughed. "I certainly hope so." He gestured to Luthor to walk into the hall ahead of him, smirking inwardly as a doorman nearly tangled himself up in knots in his efforts to open the door for the two business moguls. _Hope he doesn't split his pants bowing and scraping…_Lex looked amused as well. "I'd be honored if you would join me in my box," Bruce added. "Best seat in the house. And the lady as well, of course." He glanced at the blonde.

Luthor turned his attention to the girl suddenly, as if he'd forgotten her. "Oh, yes, how rude of me. This is Lola."

Bruce's eyes raked over her, and he shot her his most charming smile. "Pleased to meet you."

She smiled, a fake little smile. "Ditto, honey."

Bruce extended his arm, but she ignored it, walking ahead of the two men, heading for the box. Bruce shrugged and set off after her, Lex not far behind, and in seconds all three were settled comfortably. Drinks were served almost immediately- a slightly chilled sherry for Bruce, Chablis for Luthor, a whisky sour for Lola- and they all sat together, sipping slowly, waiting for the curtain to rise.

Bruce finally broke the silence. "Mr. Luthor-"

"Lex, please."

"Lex- and you must call me Bruce, by the way- I must confess, I am quite curious about some property that you own downtown."

Luthor looked surprised; then he laughed. "I forgot, you practically own this town. I assume you are referring to the apartment building?"

Bruce nodded. "A great deal of the dancers in the Gotham Ballet live there."

"Do they?" a predatory flash appeared in Lex's eyes, one that was quickly veiled. 'I am afraid that I am quite lax in acquainting myself with my tenants."

Bruce nodded. "I know the feeling." He took a sip of his sherry, the tart liquid cooling his throat. "The property seems a bit…neglected, if you don't mind my saying so."

Lex shrugged. "It happens. My agents can be quite lazy, I'm sorry to say."

"I understand." Bruce nodded and put his glass down leaning forward. "I'll be straight with you, Lex. Would you consider selling?"

For a moment Lex seemed taken aback, and he got that look in his eyes again. He recovered quickly, though. "Why, may I ask, are you interested in the property?"

"As you know," Bruce said smoothly, "I already own much of downtown. Taking that piece of property off you hands certainly can't…"

Lex cut him off with a round of hearty laughter, choking on his wine. "He wants to keep his Gotham monopoly! Bruce," he said when he was finally able to speak, "You remind me so much of myself when I was your age. Very ambitious, son. You'll go far. But please, no more about selling."

Bruce nodded, deciding not to push the issue- his curiosity had been satisfied. He gestured towards the silent man standing in the wings, and he silently moved to refill their glasses. "Let's enjoy the ballet, shall we?"

The house lights went off just as he spoke, and the theatre grew dark. The ballet was beginning.

When Katya entered the stage, dressed in a soft, clinging white gown for the part of Juliet, Bruce drew his breath in surprise. There was no mistaking her- her slight frame and long, dark hair gave her away immediately. Her name was written in the program as an alternate, not a principal- the main Juliet must have been off for some reason.

Although Bruce knew nothing concrete about ballet, he couldn't imagine any other girl dancing in the title role. She was both slender and light, skimming across the stage in a manner not unlike that of a bird, skimming across water. Her small feet, shod in their slippers, barely touched the floor.

Bruce watched her dance with a growing sense of awe. On the streets of Gotham and in the Watchtower the night before, she seemed too delicate, too small, to thin to withstand much of anything. On stage, it seemed as if she'd been transported into some ethereal dream world, like a dancer on top of a gilded music box.

Katya's Romeo was tall, dark and broad-shouldered, complimenting and contrasting greatly with her delicate paleness. He was not nearly as light of foot, but Katya made him look strong, unyielding, supporting, and not clumsy. A soft, serene smile on her face was clear even from the stage; her love of dance showed clearly with every step she took.

Bruce turned to Lex, whose eyes were fixed immovably on the stage. "You seem rather taken with Juliet," he remarked.

Luthor started, and then managed a reply. "Of course. Her technique is nearly perfect."

Bruce leaned back and smiled, wryly. "I wish I could be as great a patron of the ballet as you are."

"Mmm." Lex's eyes were still fixed on Katya, much to his date's (what was her name again? Lola?) annoyance.

After the performance, Lex slipped out quickly. "I'd like to get backstage and meet her before I leave, if I can." Lex turned to Bruce and smiled. "Thank you for the lovely evening, Bruce. It was a pleasure to meet you." He took out Bruce's proffered hand and shook it. "I'll be sure to leave a bit of a donation," he said with a wink. "Lola-!" he called to her and took her arm, and they exited. Quickly.

Bruce waited for a heartbeat before exiting the theatre through a side entrance that he rarely used- and only a few people knew existed. Ducking behind a strip of bushes, he activated his commlink.

"This is the Watchtower."

"J'onn," he said, coolly, "this is Batman. I need backup, stat."

"What's happening?" He was instantly on alert.

"There may be a possible abduction from the theatre in Gotham tonight. Lex Luthor may be involved."

"How do you know that-"

"I don't have time to explain. Just hurry. Batman out." The connection fizzled and died.

Bruce got up, silently made his way to the parking lot, and pulled out in his Bentley. Returning home and pulling on his Batman costume only took minutes, and as he crossed town once again, he saw the shadow of the Javelin come in over the city. Good. J'onn had done his work well.

Batman activated his commlink once again. "J'onn. Bring her down on the west side of the building, stealth mode." The west side housed the dressing rooms, a well as the exit that the dancers used. "Make sure you're well hidden. I'll meet you there." If Lex made the move that he thought he would….it would be confirmed. He was after Katya for some reason, some reason related to her powers…

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Katya Fedorcenko emerged from her dressing room, it was already quite late into the night.

She stretched her arms over her head, thinking back over the night's performance. Courtney, a tall, athletic girl from New York who usually danced the part of Juliet, had come down with the stomach flu the night before, giving her the chance to perform, and although she felt sorry for her fellow dancer, she was glad of the opportunity. Understudies worked just as hard as the principals, but were rarely as recognized- and she knew that she had been _flying _tonight. Jared, her Romeo, had even mentioned it.

"It's like you got superpowers or something," he had said afterwards, with a laugh.

_And _she had been dancing in front of quite an audience! Two of the ushers had informed her that billionaire business tycoons Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne had been in attendance, and had been quite impressed, according to what had been heard. They both had left hefty donations before leaving, and Mr. Wayne, who owned the building, had announced that he would be happy to pay for any renovations the Gotham Dance Company needed.

Katya raked one hand through her hair, tucking it under a baseball cap as she pushed the door of her dressing room open, emerging out into the hall, heading for the exit. Her costume had been safely hung in her wardrobe, and she was dressed in her usual post-dance getup of loose sweatpants and a sweatshirt, her hair tucked underneath a blue bandanna. _I must look like a boy, _she thought ruefully, picking a piece of lint off the sweatshirt.

Her hand froze as she took in the decal on the front.

Ironically, it happened to be the same red sweatshirt she'd wore the night before…the night she'd come back from the Watchtower with Batman, the Green Lantern, and the Flash. She must have stuffed it in her bag by mistake….

"So it's still real," she murmured, stroking the bright cotton with her small hands. On the stage earlier, dancing, she'd somehow managed to convince herself that it had all been a dream, that all she was… was only a dancer….that the events of the night before had never took place….but seeing the red sweatshirt that Batman had given her to wear made it all come back with a sickening rush.

"I killed a man," she said, aloud.

Granted, it hadn't been her fault. And Batman had promised to keep an eye on her, to find out what had caused her to get these….strange powers. Until then, she had to act normal.

Was that even possible? She drew in a shaky breath and shouldered her pack on her thin shoulders, continuing the walk to her apartment. Her head was aching from all the thoughts that were running through it…she needed a hot bath, and sleep, if possible…she quickened her steps.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the bushes at the side of the road.

Katya froze. Granted, the route she took to get home wasn't the safest, but she usually got home without any trouble. "Who's there?" she called, her voice trembling slightly.

No one answered.

Katya re-shouldered her pack and headed out again, far more apprehensive than before. She quickened her steps, hoping to get to the more populated main road before long. When she heard another rustle, she began to run.

She was stopped when a hand, a long, bony hand with thin, frighteningly strong fingers, gripped her by the shoulder. She felt something hard and cold press into her left temple.

"Not so fast, sweetheart," a woman's voice said, coolly.

Katya froze, then swallowed. "What…what do you want with me?" she heard her voice shaking with fear, and her heart began to pound. "Who _are _you?"

"Never mind that." She felt the pressure move from her left temple, then jab abruptly into her ribs. "Move it. And if you scream, your brains will carpet this place."

Katya turned slightly and began to walk in the direction that the woman was prodding her, seeing a flash of blonde hair and large blue eyes before the woman's face was hidden in shadow once again. She heard a faint buzz, as if the woman had activated a walkie-talkie.

"Lex, I've got her."

A man's voice replied.

"Good. Bring her to the rendezvous point. Darkseid will be very pleased."

Katya felt a shiver run through her at the name. Where had she heard it before, and why was it having such an effect on her?

"He'll be very pleased to know we've found her….."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111


End file.
